1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen analysis system, a specimen analyzer, and a specimen analysis method for analyzing a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, specimen analyzers for analyzing a specimen such as blood or urine are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-120471A discloses an automatic analyzer including an analysis unit for analyzing a patient specimen and a data processing unit for receiving a measurement result from the analysis unit and checking data. The data processing unit of the automatic analyzer described in H7-120471A is capable of communicating with a superordinate computer, and has a function of receiving previous value data of a patient from the superordinate computer. The data processing unit performs data check, such as comparing the previous value data with current value data of the patient, and determines whether or not remeasurement (reexamination) is necessary.
As the superordinate computer described in H7-120471A mentioned above, usually, an examination information management device is used that is called a LIS (Laboratory Information System) or a WAM (Working Area Manager) and is communicably connected to a plurality of specimen analyzers. To manage the progress of general clinical examination procedures, the aforementioned examination information management device is connected to a large number of automatic analyzers and terminals via a network. With the automatic analyzer described in H7-120471A, it is necessary to request the previous value data from the superordinate computer (examination information management device) at every specimen measurement, and determine the necessity of remeasurement, using the previous value data received from the examination information management device.